


Awkwardly Handsome (Tom Holland/Reader)

by Yaki_Joestar



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaki_Joestar/pseuds/Yaki_Joestar
Summary: A wholesome collection of Tom Holland imagines.Expect some Peter Parker imagines as well!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. ~Sleepy Cuddles~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first time writing for an actual person, so I hope I do a good job with the imagines in this book. Feel free to leave ideas and suggestions! Enjoy!

It was around one A.M. as you heard the door to the house click open, it waking you from your previous slumber. You heard a soft, but exhausted sigh and couldn't help but furrow your brows a little.

In the corner of your eye you could see him lazily, sleepily dragging himself to your shared bedroom. His feet shuffled without a care as he walked in and immediately started taking off his shirt. You turned over and he instantly noticed with a worried expression,

"Oh, damn, did I wake you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, babe."

You blinked slowly and smiled reassuringly,

"No, it's ok, Tom. Just...come lay down."

The man smiled weakly and proceeded to remove his heavy jeans before plopping himself on the bed with a groan.

"Long shoot?" You said as you reached over and teased the curly tassels of his hair.

He turned his head so one half his face was showing. He stared at your moonlit face for a moment, then closed his eyes again,

"Yep," his voice strained as he managed to shuffle under the covers and scooch right up next to you. He draped his arm over your waist and nestled his head right in the crook of your neck,

"We got a lot done though."

You blushed at the feeling of his warm breath on your neck, him probably forgetting that was your weak spot.

"Mmm," he gives your neck a light kiss,

"You smell nice, (name)..."

Nope. He hadn't forgotten.

"Tom..." you faintly call as his lips graze your sensitive skin. You feel him tighten his grip and hover his lips over your neck so you could feel his huffs of air. You swallowed and waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

You peeked down and we're a little surprised to see the man fast asleep, right in mid-kiss! Your lips curved but quickly drooped back to a neutral line.

This was the second time this week he had to stay at the studio late and it was always stressful for you when that happened. Of course, you never really told Tom because, well, that was just an inevitable part of his job. Creativity knows not about time after all.

You exhaled quietly and gave Tom a faint kiss on his head before closing your own eyes and drifting back into a deep sleep.

~

The sound of chimes begun to slowly enter your ears, becoming louder and louder as your senses started to slowly wake up. Your eyes drooped open only by a hair and you felt something move beside you, the chimes suddenly stopping as a reaction.

You hummed, realizing you had to get up to make coffee for your busy man, but little did you know that you were being held, hostage. You tried to move, but two strong limbs held you tight by the waist and an extremely warm mass was plastered right up against your body. Said mass chuckled as you struggled to escape its grip.

"Tom, I have to make the pot," you said with a little whine.

The strong man only held you tighter, his lips teasing the back of your neck,

"No, just stay here with me…"

You could feel his smile on your skin and simply couldn't resist the warmth that seemed oh so right. Realizing he wasn't going to release you anytime soon, you let your body go limp, a faint smirk crossing your face,

"Ok…but seriously, babe, you don't wanna be late."

"Mhmm," he said almost dismissively.

A few seconds of silence.

"Tom" you cooed.

"Noooo," he cooed back.

You laughed gently and shook your head, placing your hand over the ones at your waist. Your eyes met the window and the warm soft glow it emitted that drowned the room in a natural yellow hue. You closed your eyes again, a smile you couldn't shake resting on your lips.

"You're hopeless..."


	2. ~Mishap~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinda bittersweet one. Maybe I'll make a part two?? *shrugs suggestively* Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was a pretty typical day at the cafe. There were a few people eating and/or distracted by their devices so it wasn't exactly lively. You yourself sat by the register twirling a pen in your hand while listening to the speakers play the latest hits. You would occasionally resort your attention to the huge glass windows that lined the cafe entrance, enviously watching the people walk the streets with all the freedom in the world.

Just then, the bell to the shop rung and you turned your gaze to the door. It was a man who wore a dark grey hoodie (with hood fully equipped) and dark sunglasses. It definitely looked like someone who didn't want to be noticed (but in truth nowadays wearing something like this will make you even more noticeable).

You sighed and smiled surprisingly wide for someone who was on the verge of death from boredom,

"Hi, what can I get you?"

The man took off his glasses and instantly your heart sank,

"Just a coffee please. Heavy on the cream."

Is this…? It couldn't be...

You blinked multiple times just to make sure your eyes weren't deceiving you, but alas it was true.

Standing right in front of you was none other than Tom Holland. _The_ Tom Holland! He looked so much more handsome in person. His eyes were so captivating and his face practically glowed.

You blushed and panicked as you realized you'd been staring for way too long, quickly punching his order into the machine,

"Y-Yes of course, sir."

With no wasted time, you began to brew his coffee, all the while your mind racing a hundred miles a minute.

_Holy crap! I can't believe he's here! Wait, why is he here? Bah, that doesn't matter! Should I ask for an autograph? No, that'd be wrong. He obviously doesn't want any attention. Still...what if I never get to see him again…? Damnit, damnit, damnit!_

As you were lost in your thoughts, your hand mindlessly reached for the sugar and roughly bumped the container off the edge of the counter,

"Ah!"

With a loud reverb, the sugar container crashed to the ground, the top bursting off and the sugar spilling all over the floor. Your eyes widened frantically, realizing what you had just done.

"No, no, no, no,"

You muttered as you picked up the plastic jar and set it on the counter with the little sugar it still managed to keep in its guts.

"Are you alright?"

Your stomach churned upon hearing that voice, reminding yourself once again just whose presence you were in.

"I…" your eyes began to water at the mere weight of the humiliation and you zoomed off into the back room,

"I-I've just got to g-get the broom."

You wiped the tears that played at your eyes and grabbed the broom that was perched along the wall along with the dust collector.

You took a moment to compose yourself despite the nervous shaking of your hands,

_Just calm. Down. Only you can make this worse than it already is._

With a quick exhale you rushed out again and started sweeping up the huge white flurry of a mess.

"Do you need some help?" Tom said, peering from behind the counter.

"No, no, please. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

After a few more sweeps, you had decently cleaned up your blunder and went back to making the handsome celebrity his coffee.

"I'm really sorry about...all that," you said as you handed him his cup, cheeks on full blush mode.

Tom chuckled in understanding,

"No worries."

Your heart skipped at his dangerously gorgeous smile, your eyes quickly shooting down,

"Thanks for your patronage," you managed to say as you handed Tom his receipt.

He smiled yet again and took a quick sip of his coffee before placing his glasses back on, turning round to leave the humble little shop. As soon as you heard the door jingle close, you let out a defeated sigh.

Wow.

The one time you meet an actual living, breathing celebrity only to ruin it by being a brainless klutz. A fate definitely worse than death.

In the middle of your sulking session, you just so happened to catch wind of something in the previously empty tip jar. You squinted and you could see some writing on it, but it wasn't clear so you fished the small paper out of the bowl.

You fixed the small wrinkles on it and read it's contents.

_**Check your phone. <3** _

"Huh?"

You picked up your phone from the counter where it had been laying the whole time and swiped the screen.

As soon as it opened, a wide brimming smile wiped across your face.

It was a selfie of Tom himself with you cleaning up your big snowy mess in the background. He looked so silly as he grinned happily sporting a dorky peace sign on his free hand. You couldn't resist letting out a soft laughter at the ridiculous photo.

Your smile dimmed and you felt that familiar deep thumping of your heart again.

It was so thoughtful of him to do this, probably knowing you wouldn't see each other again and knowing you needed indefinite proof to show to your friends when they would eventually not believe you.

You kept staring at the picture up until you heard the doorbell chime once more, forcing yourself to put your treasure out of your sight.

Of course it was probably common and rather embarrassing to say, but…

You'd hopelessly fallen in love with Tom Holland.


	3. ~A Rainy Stroll~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the torrent of rain we had received the other day and you know I love a good rainy day fluff fic so here you go. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of the constant downpour of rain was the only sound you could hear for the past four hours, besides the noise of the television. Of all the things you loved more, it was vegging out on the couch watching random nonsense on Hulu or Netflix. It was pure bum bliss.

Tom, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

"You wanna go out now? When its raining cats and dogs out there?" you raised a questionable brow at him.

Tom smirked at your apprehensiveness and plopped himself on the couch next to you,

"Yes, I do. C'mon, it'll be nice...and very romantic," he said with a devious grin.

You pouted at the handsome face he was making,

"Don't try to reel me in with your looks, Holland."

Tom laughed and snatched you by the waist, leaning forward to give your cheek a quick peck.

"Tom!" you snickered as he then started attacking your face with sloppy kisses,

"Ok, ok! I'll go!"

"Yes!" Tom beamed, shooting up and darting to God knows where,

"I'll get my coat!"

~

Just as you thought, the concrete ground was practically glistening in the shine of the street lamps. You ducked back inside the house and turned to Tom who was getting the umbrella from the hanger,

"You're really determined about this aren't you?" you smiled as he popped open the umbrella and captured your hand in his own.

"Yup," he took the first step outside, forcing you to follow him since he had you in his clutches.

You squeaked as the rain pounded on the wide umbrella, Tom snickering a little,

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little rain, (name)."

You blushed,

"Of course not...I just hate getting wet."

"Well," Tom let go of your hand and instead slithered his hand to your waist, flushing your side with his,

"If you stay close, you won't have to~"

You were going to make a quippy remark, but the loving expression on his face silenced any deviancy you had within you. Instead, you puffed your cheeks and leaned your head on your dorky boyfriend.

Tom smiled gently, enjoying the sensitive moment as you two continued down the sidewalk, nothing but the rain and the sounds of your shoes softly splashing on the wet puddles that had already accumulated on the ground.

There wasn't necessarily a destination Tom had in mind, but somehow he had gotten lucky with the path he chose because it led him to the perfect place for a night like this.

"Damn, wouldja look at that sight," Tom said, slowly coming to a halt.

You looked up from the protective pocket of Tom's jacket and were instantly awestruck.

It was a beautiful overhead look of London with all its lights shimmering in the rain like diamonds on the ocean's surface. Combined with the rhythmic music of the rain and the warmth that was beside you, it was a truly precious moment.

"Ok, I admit it," you smiled up at Tom,

"This is pretty romantic."

Tom chuckled, his eyes getting that soft look again. The look that told you how much he wanted to kiss you. Your smile became bashful as he leaned down to nuzzle his forehead against yours, your eyes closing so that you could only feel his touch. With not much wait, you suddenly felt him place his lips on yours with the most feather-like softness. He continued pressing, the kiss getting deeper with each second that passed.

Finally though, Tom did pull back, giving one last butterfly kiss before fully retreating.

You opened your eyes in a smitten daze. Tom's kisses were always the most swooning experience in the entire world...and he knew it as he stood there laughing under his breath,

"You gonna be ok, there?"

"Hm?" You snapped out of your spell and remembered where you were again. You blinked as you looked into Tom's eyes, soon realizing your blunder,

"Yeah," you tried to brush off your embarrassment, "O-of course I'm ok. I can handle a kiss, alright."

Tom raised a skeptical brow and cheeky grin,

"If you say so...."

You huffed,

"I do say so."

Tom laughed at your adorable denial, but soon his face softened to gentle admiration,

"I love you, (name)."

Your cheeks warmed exponentially at the affectionate tone of his voice, your eyes suddenly unable to meet his own,

"I...I love you too, Tom."

Tom exhaled quietly and looked back to the entrancing sight before him. Of course, it was lovely…but it couldn't even dream to compare to the way he felt when he looked at you.

You were everything he could've hoped for and he was so grateful that you felt the same way.

Tom glanced at his phone was hummed, a little disappointed,

"We should probably get back. You've got that interview, remember."

You smirked,

"That interview is with you, dummy."

"Ahh, yes, right. With my busy schedule, I just forget who's who you know," he teased.

"Now you're asking for a fight, Holland."

The man laughed, you admiring the beautiful way his face lit up when he did. You cherished it and the walk back home, thinking to yourself,

Maybe a little midnight stroll through the pouring rain wasn't so terrible after all.


End file.
